My Neverending First Love
by xAlexRiddlex
Summary: Bill Weasley's love life before he got married. Isabelle Davies will never forget the one person who succeeded stealing her hear.


I will never forget the first time I'd ever fell in love.

It was back in Hogwarts when I was going throgh my sixth year. Sorted into Ravenclaw, I was expected to have great grades and working my butt off to succeed. My pureblood father, a former Ravenclaw, was so glad when he found out which House I was in in my first year. My muggle-born mother Hufflepuff, was very happy I turned out to be smarted than she was – her words, not mine. My little brother Jack was in Gryffindor and on their Quiditch team. He was like a super-star, being a seeker and soon-to-be handsome, with his fair black hair and shiny blue eyes. He was fifteen – younger than me by one and a half year – and already had broad shoulders and muscles. He was considered one of the cutest guys around.

But the most handsome guy in Hogwarts was in my year in Gryffindor. Everyone liked him – and I'm not talking only about girls – and he was the most popular wizard there. His name was Bill Weasley. Long red hair that was sexy as hell, blue eyes, muscled and tall, with one ear-peircing that made girls pass out. He was Gryffindor's Chaser, and was really good at it.

He was the star of the fantasies of every witch. I fancied him as well, but only from afar. I'd never talked to him nor had he been able to talk with me, surrounded by people twenty-four/seven. He was the best student in our year, and was kind-of a troublemaker which made him the ultimative bad-boy. Sexy, handsome bad-boy.

Everything changed one Tuesday morning sometime in December, before Christmas. I went to the Great Hall for breakfast with my best friend, Wendy Mcdonald. She was pureblood, and was the center of adoration among the guys, with her pretty green eyes and blonde hair. In contrast to her, I was all black-haired and my dark, hazel eyes were kinda dull. Although Wendy always told me that I was beautiful, I didn't believe her. She was my friend. She was ought to say that.

As we sat at the Ravenclaw table, my eyes went automatically to the Gryffindor table, searching for the good-looking Weasley that held my attention. I didn't find him, but the act didn't go unnoticed by Wendy.

"Searching for Mr. Handsome?" she winked.

Blushing, I lowered my gaze, my wavy, long hair fell over my shoulder. "Maybe." I mumbled.

She laughed. "Here he is, Izzy."

My eyes snapped toward the entrance, where Bill Weasley, surrounded by his friends and admirers, entered the Hall. He'd pulled his hair up that day, which made him look like a redheaded prince.

"He's so hot," muttered a girl named Samantha from beside me. "I want to just throw myself over him. Naked."

I didn't want to hear that. Not at all. Wendy laughed at my horrified-sickened expression. "I bet you thought that too, Isabelle Davies. So don't make this face."

My blush deepened and I found myself snapping at her. "I did not!"

"Yap you did," Wendy said happily.

"Stope teasing me," I scolded her lightly, my cheeks burning.

"But it's too fun!" she laughed.

I couldn't stay annoyed at her so I just joined her laughing as my blush disappeared slowly. As I calmed down, I averted my gaze to the Gryffindor table, searching for Bill...

...And found a pair of blue eyes staring right back at me. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped as I found out it was Bill Weasley who was looking at me. His friends talked to him and he chatted back, but his eyes never left mine.

I felt enchanted, locked and secure in his gaze.

I was the one to break the connection, too shocked that he actually looked at me. Never had he acknowledged my existance, so what was going on?

Wendy and I parted ways – I had potions while she had Arithmancy – and when I got to the dungeons I took my seat beside Nathan Conor, the othe sixth year Ravenclaw with me in that class. He was a nice-enough block, with a pair of gold eyes and light blonde hair, but he wasn't Bill, the best looking man around.

"Hey," Nathan said casually. We'd always talked a bit while classes.

"Hi," I grinned. "what's up?"

"Nothing much," he smiled back. "I don't have power to survive today. I only think about double Potion and want to puke."

"I can understand that," I chuckled. "not very fun indeed."

He chuckled too and then looked at me oddly. "Hey, Davies?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Yes?"

"Do you..." he bit his lower lip and looked nervous as hell. "did you plan something for... the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"Err... is there a Hogsmeade anytime soon?" I asked, honestly confused.

"There is, if you're staying for this Christmas at Hogwarts," he spoke very quickly – a nervous act.

"I'm staying." I said. The real reasod I'd decided to stay was because Bill stayed, too, and Wendy, of course. Besides, I didn't want to come back to jungle in my house with all my younger siblings and big family.

"So," he struggled to get the words out, I'd observed. "would you like to go out with me to Hogsmead?"

It took a few moments for his words to register but when they did – I blushed deeply. "Oh," was all I could manage to say.

I tried to think about ways to reject him nicely. I liked him as a friend, but never had I thought of him as a... boyfriend, or even a potential lover. Maybe my standarts were too high – liking Bill and all – but I couldn't bring myself to decieve nice guys. It's not like I hadn't been asked out – it hadn't happened a lot, but still it had. I never thought of any of the guys as a boyfriend. And they were all fine guys, even good-looking. But theye were not Bill.

That was my excuse for being a virgin that time. I didn't even kiss back there.

"Umm... Conor, I..." I was at lose of words while Nathan looked at me intensely (which unnerved me even more) and then, there was a sound of clearing throat. I averted my gaze to behind me and saw, for my utter astonishment, Bill Weasley standing there with a smirk on his full, sexy lips. Because I gazed at him so hard I'd almost missed what he said.

"She's coming with me, Davies is," he said with a bright smile that almost blinded me. "to Hogsmeade. Sorry, but she can't come with you."

My chin hit the floor, but I had retrieved it fast enough so Nathan wouldn't see. "I see," Nathat said, clearly disappointed and looked at me. "you could just say, you know."

"I - " I started saying but suddenly Bill's hand was around my shoulder and I was pressed to a very masculine chest.

"Let's go," he said to me with a a broad grin and took me over to his desk, away from Nathan. When I arranged my stuff next to Bill, I tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"So?" Bill sat next to me, looking at me with amused eyes.

"T-thank you..." I mumbled, looking away from him and let my black hair fall over my shoulder to cover my red face. "you shouldn't have done it, though."

"But I wanted to," his said right into my ear, his breath tickling my sking and his lips brushing against my lobe. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like passing out.

"Why are you doing this?" I let out a sigh. "It's not like we're together or anything."

He looked right into my eyes. "Because we're going together to Hogsmeade."

Huh? "W-w-w-what?" my blushe deepened, became redder.

Cocking his head to the side like I'd just did made him look whole lot sexier than when I did it. "I decided we're going out to the next Hogsmeade trip. It wasn't a question."

I tried to gather my thoughts but it was impossible. "O...kay?"

He grinned again. "That's the spirit, Isabelle."

My heartbeat quickened. He'd never said my name, nor had he talked to me before. Why was he interested in me all of a sudden? It had been – and still is, in fact, a mystery.

Through the Potions class we didn't talk – only when necassery, of course – and when the class ended, he walked with me to Transfiguration, talking with me about casual things such as the bacon this breakfast wasn't as tastey as the day before, or how Prof. Dumbledore was talking intimately with Prof. McGonagall. It was pretty fun actually, and I was in haze the whole time so I didn't even see the dirty looks the girls threw me. I was too interested in Bill.  
When we arrived to the classroom, he said his goodbye and went to his friends as I went to Wendy, who looked dumbfound as I felt.

"What was that?" she asked, gaping at me.

"He... he..." I twitted. "We're going out! To Hogsmeade!"

"Oh. My. God!" she jumped. "How the hell did it happen?"

I told her everything and when I finished, Wendy was ecstatic – which I could understand, because I was too.

The days flew by afterwards and I talked with Bill here and there. When December twenty-fourth arrived, it was time for the Hogsmeade trip. Wendy went with Brian Hopkins, a nice seventh-year from Hufflepuff, and we wished each other good luck.

I dressed up fo the date: I wore a dark green, not-so-mini skirt with white thights underneath; a matching pink jersey with black jacket above and a pair of black boots. I decided to put my hair down and put on a red beret. I even put a bit makeup – with Wendy's aide, of course – and the total result was better than I'd expected.

I waited for Bill in the Entrance Hall, where he told me to meet him. A few minutes passed by, and he arrived. His hair was pulled into his ponytail, and he wore a jeans, sweater with a duster above and had cool guy-boots. He looked really hot, and I saw the girls drooling over him. I couldn't gather he was going out with the likes of me, from all the beautiful girls there were in Hogwarts.

"Ready?" he asked and offered me his hand.

"Yes," I muttered and took it, my face already red.

"You look lovely," he whispered in my ear. "I like your hair. A lot."

"Thank you," I was really awful at taking compliments. "you look good, too."

He chuckled softly and the sound made me feel hot. "Thank you, Isabelle."

"Izzy," I said quietly. "you can call me Izzy."

"Okay, Izzy," he winked and made me feel like passing out. Again.

We went to Hogsmeade, holding hands, and he took me to The Three Broomsticks, which I was glad because I'd already heard from Wendy about her dates at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop which ended in disaster. I wasn't too keen on visiting there, not with Bill, not with anyone else.

We ordered butterbeer for each and then took a seat in one, private corner so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"So tell me about yourself," he said with honest interest.

I was a little surprised of the sudden question but went with it altogether. "Sure," I said, smiling a little. Then I told him my family history, and my hobbies... and it was when I told him about my love for shiny jewles when I realized I was babbling.

"Sorry," I cut myself midsentence and lowered my gaze. "I'm probably making you to death."

"No," he said, and something in his voice made me raise my head and look right at him. I saw open interest all over his face. He didn't seem to mind me talking and talking endlessly. "I want to know all about you. You fascinate me, Isabelle."

I blushed. "Really?" I said. "I though I'm kinds dull."

He actually laughed. "You're not dull, believe me," he took my hand in his and my heart quickened at once. "you're everything but."

Deciding I was better off not replying, I said, "Well, so tell me about yourself, too."

"Sure," he said with a smile that threatened to steal my heart away – if it wasn't already stolen. "where to start?"

Then he told me all about his life: family, friends, hobbies... and I felt like sitting there and listening to him all day. His voice was like a symphony to me. Everything about him made me want him even more.

When he finished, he sent me an odd look. "You sure now I'm not the one boring you?"

I cracked and laughed. Now I understood what he said. "You're everything but," I threw his words back at him, actually in teasing voice, and even found the courage to wink. For my utter shock, I saw his cheeks were pink a little.

"Well, now we're even," he chuckeld in emberassment and I was still beffled. I couldn't believe I'd made Bill Weasley, the one and the only, blush! It was such an achievment for me back then.

Afterwards we talked openly about lots of stuff. We didn't even realize it was already evening and that we should've gone back to Hogwarts. By the time we did realize, it was eight o'clock, and we were seriously late. We laughed as we ran together back to Hogwarts and right before we entered the Great Hall to dinner, he took me aside to an empty classroom.

"We really need to get back, you know - " I'd said laughily and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. I froze at first, but then succeeded to put my brain cells together and put my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and kissed me a sinful kiss that made my knees weak. It was my first kiss, and yet it was so demanding and wet... but it felt good. I felt good. Everything about Bill felt good, right.

I knew I was falling for him. Falling hard.

The next three months that followed, were the best in my whole life. Bill and I were together in almost every class. We talked a lot, spended our free time together, and basically – were really close. It felt like a dream. Wendy, too, was on seventh haven with Brian, so the both of us only talked before we went to sleep.

With all that, I was the most hated girl in Hogwarts. Girls tried to hax me when Bill wasn't around – which wasn't a lot, but still happened – and I succeeded in avoiding them most of the time.

But everything wasn't so perfect later when the rumours started about Bill having affairs with a fifth-year Gryffindor. I knew I should hear that first from Bill and not to believe what people said, but the jealousy ate me inside out. When I spent my time with Bill after one Potion class, I practically yelled at him that he shouldn't have gone behind my back to kiss another girl and that he should've just told me he wanted to break up. I wasn't the jealous type – or at least, that was what I thought so. Because apparently, even I had that side in me.

We had a big fight then. He shouted at me that he needed to deal with guys that wanted me, and I shouted back that there wasn't any other guy for me other than Bill. That was when I told him I loved him.

Four hours later, I wasn't a virgin anymore.

But our relationship didn't last longer than hald a year. We broke up when Bill told me he didn't think we were good for each other. I was devestated, broken. I'd had to watch him going out with other girls, kissing them, while I couldn't find the power to move on as he obviously had.

After we both graduated, I hoped I would never see him again because I was so hurt. My wish was granted and wasn't granted at the same time. I heard things about him, heard he was getting married with a french witch named Fleur Delacour who was part-Villa. Not so long after I married my current husband, William.

Four days ago, I went with my second child, Lisabeth, to the park she loves the most. I sat on a brench and watched as my black-haired, blue-eyes daughter played with a beautiful boy at her age probably, with platinum hair and blue eyes.

"Isabelle?" I heard a voice from beside me and when I turned m head, I was surprised to see a redheaded, blue eyed man in his forties, just like me. I recognized him, of course. No matter how he looks, I will forever recognize him.

"Bill." It was a statement.

"What are you doint here?" he asked, sitting next to me. Even older he looked handsome.

"I took my kid here," I smiled warmly. "you?"

"The same," he smiled back. "Is your kid that one there, playing with my son, Louise?"

"That's Lisabeth." my smile grew.

"She's beautiful," a pause. "just like you."

I didn't blush. I grew up, after all. "Thank you," I replied fondly. "you look no so bad yourself, too, Billius."

He laughed. "You changed," he said, his humour vanishing from his face, replaced by sadness. "I thought you would never forgive me for our break up."

"I thought so too," I chuckled, not taking it seriously because really, over thiry years passed ever since. "but then I met Joe and found myself again!"

"I'm happy to hear," he smiled back. "anyway, it's good to see you."

"You too, Bill," my memories washed over me, reminding me I was once in love with this guy. Maybe I still am. Not that it matters.

We talked afterwards about our current lives, and then, I went back home with Lisabeth, feeling complete, somehow.

I closed that open drawer in my life for once and for all. My love for him may be neverending, but it was over with. I have a husdband whom I love, and I don't care about first loves anymore.

My life, as it is, is perfect.


End file.
